Café Buono!
|producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Next = Buono!2 (2009) |Single1 = Honto no Jibun |Single2 = Renai Rider}} Café Buono! is the first album from the J-pop idol group, Buono!. It was released on February 20, 2008. The standard album comes with a Buono! photocard, while the limited edition includes a different photocard and a DVD. The album reached #11 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 23,782 copies. Tracklist CD #Café Buono! #Nakimushi Shounen (泣き虫少年; Crybaby Boy) #Ren'ai♥Rider (恋愛 ライダー; Romance Rider) #Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん; My True Self) #Bucket no Mizu (バケツの水; Bucket of Water) #Garakuta no Yume (ガラクタノユメ; Rubbish Dreams) #Internet Cupid #Last Forever #Kokoro no Tamago (こころのたまご; Egg of the Heart) #Hoshi no Hitsujitachi (星の羊たち; Sheep in the Stars) #Rock no Kamisama (ロックの神様; God of Rock) #Kimi ga Ireba (君がいれば; When You're Here) Limited Edition DVD #Kokoro no Tamago (Dance Shot version) (こころのたまご) #Renai Rider (Dance Shot version) (恋愛 ライダー) #CD Jacket Making Of (ジャケット撮影メイキング) #Shugo Chara! Promotion Video (しゅごキャラ！プロモーション映像) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Album Information ;Café Buono! *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, and Bass: Kinoshita Yoshiyuki *Rhythm Programming: Uezu Ryoji *Synthesizer Programming: K.OBA *Chorus: Buono!, Nishina Kaori ;Nakimushi Shounen *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: AKIRASTAR *Chorus: marron ;Bucket no Mizu *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: Gajin *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Sakuma Makoto *Chorus: Tsugunaga Momoko, Nishina Kaori ;Garakuta no Yume *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, All Instruments: A-bee *Chorus: Nishina Kaori ;Internet Cupid *Lyrics: Ouchi Masanori *Composition, Arrangement, and Programming: Nakano Sadahiro ;Last Forever *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition and Arrangement: Nishikawa Susumu *Synthesizer Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Keyboard: eji *Chorus: Natsuyaki Miyabi ;Hoshi no Hitsujitachi *Lyrics: Hashimoto Atsushi *Composition: Tsutsumi Kyohei *Arrangement and Programming: SHUNTARO *Guitar: Ikeda Shigeru *Strings: Izumi Ishii Group *Chorus: Suzuki Airi ;Rock no Kami-sama *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: AKIRASTAR *Chorus: Buono!, marron ;Kimi ga Ireba *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: Gajin *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Sakuma Makoto *Guitar: Suzuki Hidetoshi *Chorus: marron Concert Performances All songs were performed at Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~. ;Café Buono! *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ (part of a medley) *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (part of a medley) ;Nakimushi Shounen *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Inoue Hikaru / Ichioka Reina *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Inoue Hikaru / Ichioka Reina *Buono! Festa 2016 *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ - Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Kinen Subeki Kono Nen ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu - Shimizu Saki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman - Kishimoto Yumeno, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao ;Bucket no Mizu *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi ;Garakuta no Yume *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” ;Internet Cupid *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” ;Last Forever *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ ;Hoshi no Hitsujitachi *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ ;Rock no Kamisama *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Buono! Festa 2016 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ ;Kimi ga Ireba *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Festa 2016 Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 23,782 Trivia *This was the best selling Hello! Project Kids album until ℃-ute's 2 ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album in 2012. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Café Buono!, Nakimushi Shonen, Bucket no Mizu, Garakuta no Yume, Internet Cupid, Last Forever, Hoshi no Hitsujitachi, Rock no Kamisama, Kimi ga Ireba cs:Café Buono! Category:Buono! Albums Category:2008 Albums Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:Highest Selling Album Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Longest Charting Album